Froide
by Naura
Summary: Pourquoi lutter, si personne ne semble s'en soucier? Pourquoi l'aimer? Oneshot, Songfic, pensées en vrac.


Titre : Froide  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Heu... G? PG? PG-13? Pas plus haut en tout cas...  
Pairing : Y'en a pas vraiment... Vous imaginez qui vous voulez avec n'importe qui.  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi. Même pas la chanson... Donc en clair les Diru sont à eux-mêmes et Froide appartient à Kodiak.  
Bon alors j'ai écouté cette chanson aujourd'hui pour la première fois et je l'ai vraiment trouver super. Et l'idée de la fic s'est imposée d'elle-même dans mon esprit...  
En gros c'est des successions de pensées. On sait qui pense mais pas quelle est la personne à laquelle il pense.  
Celui qui pense est en gras, les pensées en italiques, les paroles de la chanson soulignées.

Froide

**Kyo**

_Je suis seul...  
__Et à cause de ça je suis vide et j'ai toujours froid... Et rien ne pourrais jamais me réchauffer... Du moins rien qui me sera un jour accorder...  
__Il suffirait pourtant juste d'un peu d'amour. Et pourtant personne ne semble capable de m'aimer. Est-ce si difficile? Est-ce que mon âme est déjà trop noire pour empêcher les autres de s'y essayer? Pourtant s'il le faillait je donnerais tout ce que je possède et même plus encore...  
__Je serais même prêt à vendre mon âme pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de tendresse... Mais même le diable ne semble pas vouloir de moi.  
__Peut-être que de l'aimer est déjà un trop grand pêché, que je suis déjà damner... Et puis je sais que ce n'est pas mon seul crime..._

Ma solitude est froide  
Tel un glaçon qui me perfore  
Dieu!  
Ce que je donnerais  
Pour une parcelle de réconfort  
J'admets mes torts  
Même si la liste est plutôt longue  
Je cherche un être cher  
Qui saurais me sortir de l'ombre

**Kaoru**

_Je suis de plus en plus stresser... Plus rien ne semble arriver à me calmer. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.  
__Mais quoique je fasse je reste toujours tendu. De plus le fait d'avoir se genre de pensées sur lui me fait sentir coupable. Comment puis-je prétendre être son ami? Le simple fait qu'il pourrait un jour le découvrir me rend malade... Je fais mon possible pour l'ignorer et l'éviter le plus possible, mais je ne peux nier mes sentiments.  
__Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux c'est son visage qui m'apparaît, quoique j'ai pu faire. Je n'en dors plus...  
__Mais personne ne semble le remarquer... Suis-je si bon comédien ou est-ce simplement que personne ne s'en soucis?  
__Ils me laissent tout faire à leur place, comme un bon petit leader. Ils ne me voient qu'ainsi, en leader... Ils ne voient même pas l'homme..._

Hé!  
Cessez de me martyrisé  
Je frôle la crise de nerf  
Mon coeur me murmure à l'oreille  
Mais quand va-t-il se taire?  
Mes larmes me noient  
Je nage en plein déluge  
Seul à la dérive  
La culpabilité me gruge

**Die**

_Est-il à ce point aveugle pour ne pas voir mes sentiments? Ne remarque-t-il donc pas que je serais prêt à tout pour être avec lui? Mais depuis tout le temps qu'on se connaît il n'a jamais rien laissé paraître... Peut-être le cache-t-il? Et puis de toute manière je ne connais presque rien de lui.  
__Ça me blesse qu'il ne se confie pas à moi... Il parle toujours aux autres de tout, alors que moi... C'est comme si pour lui je n'existais pas. Peut-être est-ce le cas?  
__Mais plus les jours passent plus j'ai mal... Une seule chose me permet de tenir.  
__J'avoue je ne devrais pas faire ça, j'en garderais à jamais les cicatrices mais j'ai besoin de cette douleur pour oublier celle que je ressens.  
__Je devrais arrêter, mais seul le fait de ne plus l'aimer me rendra sourd à l'appel de la lame..._

C'est dure de vivre  
Quand l'orgueil est blessé  
Quand la personne que l'on aime  
S'amuse à jouer les aveuglé  
Assurément je tombe  
Prisonnier de cette pente glissante  
J'aurai des cicatrices  
Mais la guérison sera longue

**Kyo, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya et Shinya**

_Mon existence est vide. À part pour les concerts et les répétitions. Je ne vis que dans ses moments...  
__Sinon je suis dans mon appartement à pleurer... Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Que pourrais-je bien faire d'autres? Je n'ai personne...  
__Personne vers qui aller pour me faire consoler. Je ne sors même plus avec les autres, comme au début. Peu à peu je coupe tout lien...  
__Peut-être même qu'un jour je ne sortirais même pas de chez moi... Que je resterais assit à regarder le vide... Oubliant de vivre, me laissant peu à peu mourir.  
__Peut-être que c'est pour aujourd'hui... Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il sera là me redonne un peu de force.  
__Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien... Sans lui je me serais certainement déjà laisser aller. J'aurais certainement déjà retrouvé les ténèbres de la mort._

Si j'ai les yeux rouges  
C'est que je pleurs des larmes de sang  
Je marche vers le néant  
Jusqu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve

**Toshiya**

_Je me déteste.  
__Si je n'avais pas commencé ce jeu il y a si longtemps, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça aujourd'hui...  
__Mais il est trop tard. Quoique je fasse, rien ne le convainc que pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu. Il est convaincu que je fais cela pour me désennuyer.  
__Je pourrais aller lui chercher toutes les étoiles du ciel, qu'il ne m'accorderait pas à un seul regard, pensant encore que c'est une blague.  
__Mais il ne voit que l'image que j'ai donner de moi au début... Pourquoi faut-il toujours regretter ce qu'on a fait durant notre passé?  
__Ne voit-il pas comment son attitude envers moi me blesse?  
__Ne voit-il pas que je ne suis vraiment moi qu'avec lui?_

J'aimerais que tu comprennes  
L'ampleur de mes sentiments  
Saches que je suis vrai  
Comprennes que je suis franc

**Shinya**

_L'avenir me semble plus sombre de jour en jour...  
__Que ce passera-t-il lorsque le groupe ne marchera plus? Que vais-je devenir? Je n'ai rien, ni personne. Je ne suis personne...  
__Alors que les autres continus de vivre leurs vies moi, je reste toujours au même point.  
__Tout ça à cause de lui... Car je ne peux réprimer ce que je ressens. C'est à cause de lui que je ne suis plus capable d'aller de l'avant.  
__Quoique je puisse me dire, je ne peux pas l'oublier.  
__Peut-être est-ce car je ne lui est pas avouer? Mais je sais que ça ne changerait rien.  
__Je ne demande pourtant pas la lune, seulement une assurance d'un futur meilleur..._

Je n'aime pas me plaindre  
Mais je n'en peux plus de cette pluie qui tombe  
Je pris pour un brin de soleil  
Mais l'horizon est sombre

**Toshiya**

_J'aimerais pouvoir te demander pourquoi... Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me remarquer et les autres oui? Pourquoi est-ce que ce qu'eux te disent, tu l'écoutes et le crois, et pas moi?  
__Tu ne vois pas l'effet que tu as sur moi... Tu m'as fait changer, mais ça tu ne le remarque pas. Je fais sans cesse des efforts, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est jamais assez pour toi...  
__Dits-moi, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?  
__Pourquoi tant d'interrogations et jamais de réponses?_

Ta présence me trouble  
Et je ne prends plus la pression  
Je reste sans réponse  
Et j'ai tellement de questions

**Shinya**

_Je suis incapable de le chasser de mes pensées, c'est comme s'il avait investie chaque recoin de mon esprit.  
__Chaque détail chez lui je ne peu m'empêcher de le noter... Surtout ses yeux. Ils sont si expressifs. Tout ce qu'il ressent passe par ses yeux...  
__J'aimerais me vanter de pouvoir déchiffrer ses regards mais la vérité est toute autre... De toute manière, il peut changer d'expression tellement vite que ça relève de l'impossible.  
__Parfois je voudrais qu'il me dise qu'il a remarqué que je ne cesse de le fixer, mais il n'y a jamais fait allusion... Pourtant je suis sûr que cela doit être évident. Il ne doit simplement pas savoir quelle est la raison...  
__Ou peut-être le sait-il et c'est pour cela qu'il ne m'en parle jamais.  
__Peut-être aussi ne l'a-t-il jamais remarqué. Ça me tuerait de le savoir.  
__Cela voudrait simplement dire qu'il ne me prête aucune attention..._

Je me perds dans ton regard  
Comme dans un profond labyrinthe  
Que tu le réalises trop tard  
Demeure ma plus grande crainte

**Die**

_Pourquoi ne veut-il jamais me parler de ses problèmes? Je suis là moi! Je sais que je pourrais l'aider... Mais il ne m'en donne jamais la chance...  
__Peut-être ne veut-il simplement pas me la donner. Qu'il ne veut pas que je le connaisse, qu'il ne veut pas de moi dans son entourage...  
__C'est horrible tout ce que l'on peut se dire lorsqu'on ne connaît pas les pensées des autres. Je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir les entendre une seule journée... Et je ne voudrais même pas entendre celle de tout le monde, juste les siennes...  
__Pouvoir être fixer, arrêter ma sombre déchéance. Car chaque jour j'ai un peu plus mal...  
__Et j'ai peur que bientôt je ne doive aller trop loin pour oublier ma souffrance intérieure._

Mais parle-moi  
Raconte-moi  
Vite fais-moi savoir  
Cette torture est terrible  
Et m'entraîne vers le désespoir

**Kaoru**

_J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire et arrêter de souffrir. Mais je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Je ne suis pas capable de prévoir comment il va réagir. Et ça m'effraie.  
__Mais c'est de sa faute. On n'arrive jamais à savoir quelles sont ses véritables pensées. Un jour il peut rire à une blague et l'autre la trouver simplement stupide.  
__Et son comportement avec les autres n'est jamais le même.  
__Je n'aime pas quand il flirte avec moi... En fait oui et non... Car je ne sais jamais si c'est vrai.  
__Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être clair au moins une fois dans sa vie? Comme ça je serais fixé et je pourrais passer à autre chose._

Si c'est pour toi un game  
J'abandonne ta partie  
À ce jeu personne ne gagne  
Et ça c'est garantie

**Kyo**

_J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de me confier à qui que se soit. Seul mes chansons me permettent de m'exprimer.  
__De toute manière il ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe en dehors du groupe. Il a ses propres problèmes, je le vois à comment il réagit. Je ne voudrais pas lui en rajouter.  
__Pourtant même si moi je ne lui parle pas, lui ne pourrait-il pas venir me voir? Ne sait-il pas que je ferais tout pour lui?  
__Je le vois sombrer peu à peu dans le désespoir... Mais pour quelle raison? Ne voit-il pas qu'il a tout pour lui?  
__Que vient-il faire dans mon domaine? Il devrait se trouver dans la lumière, comme l'ange qu'il est... Car je ne serais même pas étonné de savoir qu'il est en fait un ange exilé sur terre._

La solitude, dans ton regard  
Ya plus d'espoir  
Je peux comprendre  
Je peux le voir

**Kyo, Kaoru, Die, Toshiya et Shinya**

_Mais quoique je fasse, il ne semble jamais me remarquer... Suis-je si invisible?  
__Je peux voir qu'il souffre, même si je n'en comprends pas les raisons...  
__J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut compter sur moi, mais me croirait-il seulement?  
__Sans soucierait-il vraiment?  
__De toute manière je ne suis rien pour lui, donc ça ne changerait pas grand chose._

Je suis conscient, des sentiments  
Ça me tourmente  
Tu peux me croire  
De toute façon  
T'auras une place, à mes côtés  
Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter

_Je sombre de plus en plus, mais nul ne semble le remarquer.  
__Maintenant même l'idée de pouvoir le voir ne me fait plus sourire...  
__Je suis épuiser de faire semblant, épuiser de me cacher.  
__Ils sont tous trop pris par eux-mêmes pour voir que je vais à la dérive...  
__Pourquoi lutter, si personne ne semble sans soucier?  
__Pourquoi l'aimer?_

Si j'ai les yeux rouges  
C'est que je pleurs des larmes de sang  
Je marche vers le néant  
Jusqu'à ce que la pénombre me trouve

_Fin_

J'espère que vous avez appréciez!  
Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser?

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
